


genuine italian

by eggplantemily



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, olive garden, this is a shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantemily/pseuds/eggplantemily
Summary: Sonny isn’t picky. He’s not. But he’s Italian. And there’s are just some things he cannot tolerate.





	genuine italian

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of me having the flu and being drugged up for the last week. 
> 
> this is a CALL OUT POST FOR MR. DOMINICK SONNY CARISI JUNIOR. 
> 
> olive garden is GREAT by the way fight me sonny
> 
> thanks to rafscarisi on twitter who supported this bad decision

Sonny wasn’t picky. He wasn’t, but he was a true, full bred Italian. And, in full bred Italian fashion, he was stubborn, and there were just some things he did not tolerate. 

The first of which, was anyone saying shit about his sisters. In eighth grade, he came home with a black eye because some asshole called Bella a slut, and he would never let that slide. You can mess with him, but you can’t mess with his sisters.

The second is Staten Island shit talk. The land of his childhood. The island that raised him. Where he spent many summers by the beach, when his parents or sisters would take him. Where he scraped his knees more times than he could count, playing baseball, or basketball or just riding his bike through the streets. Where he fell in love for the first time. Where he lost himself, only to be found by his childhood priest. He loved Staten Island with his whole heart.

The final thing he couldn’t tolerate, for the life of him, was bad Italian food. He grew up with his mother and Nonna shoving pure, real, made from scratch Italian cuisine down his throat, at all times of the day. He can’t be expected to eat anything other than the best. The main offender of this, he finds, is Olive Garden. Sonny’s despised Olive Garden his whole life, mainly just from his family shitting on it anytime they would drive by the chain restaurant. 

He’s avoided going there his entire life, and everyone who knows him, knows his opinion on the place. His father’s mumbling about their fake ravioli rubbed off on him over the years, now a habit of his own. The squad rolls their eyes. Amanda, being the one he takes the long car rides with, always films him when she knows they’re coming up on an establishment. When they pass it, she always asks “Hey! Wanna stop for some lunch!” Sonny always grumbles. Amanda continues filming. “Aw, c’mon, they have salad and breadsticks for days!” 

Rafael would laugh at his grumbling. He would look at him from the passenger seat and watch his, normally, cheerful boyfriend mumble obscenities at the restaurant they pass on the highway. Rafael just raises the hand he’s been holding and kisses his stubborn detective’s knuckles. 

Everything is fine, Sonny keeps his promise to never, ever go to that god forsaken place. Until Liv has her 54th birthday party. She tells everyone the venue is a surprise, and be there at 7:00. Everyone had the day off, being a Sunday with no major cases on their hands, it was an easy task. Rafael sets up the Uber, and keeps Sonny’s attention on him for the duration of the ride. 

When they pull up outside an Olive Garden, Sonny’s smile fades. “Raf. What are we doing here?” 

“Having dinner. With Liv. On her birthday.” He grabs Sonny’s hand. “Let’s go.”

“Uh. I think… I think I’m getting sick. I should go. You stay, enjoy dinner with the sq-”

Rafael sighs, finding amusement in Sonny’s façade. “You’re fine, cariño.”

“No, really, Raf. I feel a little woozy. Feel my forehead.” 

Rafael laughs. “You’re adorable. And we’re staying. You have to at least eat a breadstick, if you really hate it, then you can fake sick. Then we can go home and eat some of your true Italian spaghetti that’s been sitting in our fridge for four days.”

Sonny grumbles. “Fine.” 

“Fine.” Rafael places a kiss on Sonny’s pouting lips and leads him into the restaurant.

 

Two hours and two bloated stomachs later, they walk out together, hand in hand. “Was that as bad as you thought?” 

Sonny sighs. “I guess not.” He refuses to meet Rafael’s eyes. 

“Good.” Rafael smiles, kissing Sonny’s cheek.

“I’m still going home and eating that spaghetti though. Not letting genuine Italian cuisine go to waste.”

“That sauce came out of a can and you know it.” Rafael laughs. 

Sonny lets out a genuine gasp. “How dare you.”

“I’m kidding.” Rafael jokes, wrapping an arm around Sonny’s slender waist. “Let’s go home.” 

Sonny kisses his boyfriend and climbs in the Uber to take them back to their shared apartment. If this is how every dinner will go, maybe he doesn’t mind Olive Garden so much.

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re still interested after this, follow me on tumblr rafealbarba.tumblr.com


End file.
